Santa secreto
by CuteShinySnowflake
Summary: [One-Shot] La navidad esta en todas partes del mundo y Burgess no es la excepción. Para estas fechas un grupo de amigos decide jugar al Santa secreto sin saber lo complicado de elegir el regalo perfecto.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de DreamWorks y Disney. La imagen no es mía**

* * *

El ambiente navideño estaba por todos los rincones del mundo y Burgess no era la excepción. Las luces de colores estaban por todas partes, campanas sonaban y los villancicos se escuchaban en cada rincón. El espíritu navideño inundaba el ambiente.

Faltaban dos días para Navidad y un grupo de amigos tenía planeado como celebrar. La mayoría de los jóvenes se encontraban lejos de sus familias para las fiestas, pues la universidad a la que asistían quedaba alejada de su hogar y para no pasar solos estas fiestas habían decidido organizar algo en la casa de uno de ellos. Rapunzel se había ofrecido para organizar todo y Jack dijo que su casa estaba disponible, él era una excepción pues su familia que solo consistía en él mismo y su padre vivían en Burgess. Con eso tenían el primer paso: La casa y organización. Cada uno tendría que llevar algo para cooperar en la cena de Noche Buena y se juntarían un poco antes a prepararlo, pues el padre de Jack no podría hacerlo, estaba muy ocupado en su trabajo en la fábrica de juguetes, este año tenían una misión muy especial llevarían a un orfanato los juguetes, por lo que no podía preocuparse de ellos.

Tenían todo preparado y muy organizado, había llegado el momento de jugar al Santa Secreto, lo que podía ser divertido como también convertirse en una pesadilla para los participantes al momento de elegir el regalo para quien les tocara. Este año los que estarían en la celebración serían: Rapunzel, Hipo, Jack, Eugene, Mérida, Elsa, Anna y Kristoff. Rapunzel preparó los papeles con los nombres de cada uno y a todos les tocó sacar uno completamente al azar. Al abrir los papeles todos se habían arrepentido de jugar. Eso ya había sido un par de semanas atrás, pero a Jack aún le costaba trabajo decidir el regalo perfecto para la chica que le había tocado que era las más complicada de todas y más reservada en cuanto a sus gustos: Elsa.

* * *

Jack había recorrido muchos lugares desde que supo quién sería a quien tendría que dar un regalo, había visitado tiendas de ropa a las de artículos deportivos, en lo primero que pensó que podría regalarle eran patines, pero recordó que Anna le comentó que había comprado unos para regalarle en estas fechas después pensó que podría darle algún abrigó o algo que fuera más o menos lo que ella usa, pero no sabía cuál era su talla. Algún perfume: no. Maquillaje: definitivamente no. Reloj, libros, pistola: no, no, ¿qué? Ropa interior: ¿qué diablos estaba pensando?. No tenía nada

Jack y Elsa tenían una larga historia, pero a pesar de eso él no conocía sus gustos, solo sabía que le encantaba la nieve y el chocolate. Se maldecía mentalmente por haber tomado aquel papel entre tantos, al fin y al cabo ella lo odiaba, seguro que sea lo que sea lo que le dé ella lo guardará y no lo verá nunca más o se deshará de el en la primera oportunidad que tenga.

Jack seguía buscando todavía con nada en mente solo pensaba en cuanto ella lo odiaba, aunque él también se odiaría si fuera ella...

La relación entre Jack y Elsa siempre fue complicada. Comenzaron como amigos, pero no eran de los mejores, siempre había algo que los hacia enojar. A veces discutían por cosas tan simples como cuál era el mejor refresco, el mejor helado o cualquier pequeñez. Otras veces discutían por asuntos un poco más serios que principalmente el iniciaba como cuando arruinó algunos apuntes de Elsa o cuando tenían trabajos juntos que hacer él llegaba tarde. En fin, era raro el día en que no discutían, pero eran amigos.

Todo cambió unos tres meses atrás cuando Elsa, después de una pelea con su hermana, se fue a un bar para ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Jack la vio y como no quería que le ocurriera nada se propuso a sí mismo cuidar de ella para que ningún idiota tomara su virginidad aprovechando que ella estaba ebria. La pelea había sido tan fuerte que cuando Jack intentó avisar a Anna por teléfono de lo que estaba haciendo Elsa, ella le cortó. Como no tenía más que hacer, la cuidó, pero fue débil y se rindió ante el alcohol. Esa noche ambos perdieron su virginidad, él se terminó convirtiendo en el idiota del que la trataba de cuidar.

Después de acostarse con ella, él intentó hablarle, pero ella en toda oportunidad se negó a conversar. Elsa sabía que ambos compartían la culpa, pero estaba enojada. Jack sólo pudo dejarle en claro que si ella quedaba embarazada se haría responsable. En ese minuto de su vida un embarazo era lo peor que les podía pasar a ambos, pues tendrían que dejar de estudiar. Por suerte, sus acciones no habían tenido consecuencias que lamentar.

Jack pensaba mientras caminaba entre las tiendas que si no hubiera pasado eso, en este momento trataría de hablar con ella para que por lo menos le dé algunas señales para lo que quiere de regalo de Navidad. Él pedía al cielo, a lo que sea que hubiera, rogaba porque las estrellas, los planetas, la luna y el sol se alinearan y lo iluminaran. ¡Maldita sea! Él quería darle algo que a ella le gustara. No la quería decepcionar, no otra vez ¡No!

Se fue otra vez, sin nada en sus manos. No tenía esperanzas, había arruinado la Navidad no literalmente, pero no andaba con ánimos de espíritu Navideño. Mañana cuando todo este lleno de gente comprando en último minuto, tendrá que volver y enfrentarse otra vez a su mala suerte.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó muy cansado pues no había dormido casi nada, toda la noche pensó en un posible regalo para Elsa. Comió algo y salió a enfrentarse a la multitud.

Como no tenía nada en mente compró todo lo que se le ocurría en el momento. Compró 3 perfumes distintos, 4 cajas de chocolates, 2 bufandas, 3 cremas y casi todo lo que podía ver, su dinero ahorrado se veía disminuido a cada segundo, le daría lo menos malo y vería si puede devolver lo otro. La hora de volver a casa había llegado tomó todo lo que había comprado y se dirigió a la salida. De pronto, como si de un milagro de navidad se tratase vio el regalo perfecto en una pequeña tienda, parecía que los ángeles lo habían puesto en su camino.

* * *

Eran las 9 de la tarde y poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados. Todos llegaron con sus regalos, algunos eran enormes como el regalo que traía Kristoff o el de Anna, otros no tanto, había de todo tipo. Elsa y Anna habían llevado algunas cosas para más espíritu navideño, unos gorros de Santa y renos, además de muchos dulces.

Prepararon la cena todos juntos y mientras terminaba de cocerse la comida se fueron a sentar para conversar.

— Jack, tu casa se ve sensacional — comentó Eugene mientras observaba cada rincón

— Mi padre ama estas fechas, es lo único que te puedo decir

— Quedo hermoso — dijo Rapunzel

— Hasta en las habitaciones decoró — respondió Jack — Hay un montón de cosas aquí, incluso insistió en poner muérdago

— Andaremos con cuidado — rio Hipo

— Este año quería agregar nieve falsa, pero se arrepintió

— No le hará falta nieve, según el informe del clima nevará en las próximas horas

— Hipo — llamó su atención Mérida — Nunca aciertan con el clima

— Hace años que no nieva para navidad — dijo Anna

— Recuerdo que la última vez que nevó mi padre me metió en un saco, fue como cuando tenía 7 años

— ¿Crees que tu padre llegara a cenar? — preguntó Rapunzel a Jack — Son las 11

— Dijo que no nos preocupáramos por él, si quieren podemos comenzar ya

Todos los chicos se fueron a cenar, el padre de Jack no tardo en unirse. Había sido la mejor cena de Noche Buena que habían tenido en mucho tiempo. Al terminar la cena todos se reunieron alrededor del fuego, había llegado la hora de entregar los regalos.

— Ya chicos — dijo Rapunzel — Yo entregaré mi regalo con un pequeño mensaje, ustedes harán lo mismo después que le entreguen a ustedes los suyos.

— Comienza — le dijo Anna

— Mi regalo es para alguien muy ruda, pero es una gran persona, no sé qué sería de mí sin tus locuras. Te quiero roja — Rapunzel entregó su regalo a Mérida dándole un gran abrazo

— No sé qué decir, solo que mi regalo es para uno de los cuantos odiosos en esta habitación — Mérida no dijo nada más y entrego el regalo a Eugene

— Gracias Mer por tus palabras — dijo Eugene al recibir el regalo — Mi obsequio es para un... Hipo

— Las palabras de un gran pensador — se burló Jack mientras el chico entregaba su regalo

Continuaron entregando sus regalos, Hipo a Kristoff, Kristoff a Anna, Anna a Rapunzel. En ese momento notaron que ocurrió algo extraño, pues Jack tenía que entregar su regalo a Elsa y Elsa a Jack. Ignoraron lo sucedido y continuaron con la celebración.

Al abrir sus regalos cada uno se llevó una gran sorpresa, se notaba que se habían tomado el tiempo para comprar algo. Rapunzel gritaba de alegría por sus pinturas nuevas, además de que tenía nuevos lienzos para pintar. Anna estaba encantada con su peluche gigante de muñeco que nieve que además venía con chocolates. Jack había recibido una sudadera azul con capucha. Todos estaban felices.

Jack observaba a Elsa que no había hecho gran escándalo por el regalo, pues ella no era así, pero estaba nervioso. La chica observaba tranquilamente el interior de la caja.

— ¡Esta nevando! — gritó de pronto Hipo provocando que todos se pararan de donde estaban y salieran a disfrutar de la nieve

Al salir no notaron el muérdago en la entrada de la casa, pero Jack y Elsa si lo hicieron, ambos estaban bajo él. Jack y Elsa se miraron porque la tradición decía que debían besarse bajo el muérdago. Ambos se sonrojaron

— No tenemos que hacerlo — dijo Jack y Elsa solo asintió, ambos salieron a la nieve

El paisaje era hermoso. La nieve caía y rápidamente todo se cubrió de blanco, todos los chicos estaban disfrutando. El clima estaba frío así que Jack se había puesto la sudadera que le dio Elsa, era perfecta para él en color, tamaño y todo. Jack se aproximó a sus amigos y comenzó una pelea de bolas de nieve, que no duró mucho porque todos se estaban congelando las manos. Decidieron quedarse unos minutos más bajo la nieve.

Jack llevo sus manos al único bolsillo que tenía la sudadera para tratar de obtener un poco de calor. Al meter sus manos sus dedos se toparon con algo, allí había una pequeña nota enrollada y atada con una cinta, él no dudo en abrirla.

_Querido Jack:_

_No estoy molesta contigo. _

_Te perdono por todo y espero que tú también me perdones._

_ Elsa~_

Jack estaba feliz ¡no lo odiaba! De inmediato se acercó a Elsa que observaba como Kristoff y Anna intentaban hacer un muñeco que de nieve.

— Elsa — la nombró llamando su atención

— Jack, es hermoso el regalo que me diste — le sonrió ella y abrió su mano revelando el hermoso collar en forma de copo de nieve con piedras brillantes en el centro de este y en cada punta

— Esperaba no decepcionarte, otra vez — le dijo él bajando la cabeza

— Nunca me has decepcionado, Jack — respondió ella y él levantó la cabeza un poco más alegre

— Te perdono por lo que esperabas que te perdonara que no sé qué es

— Por ignorarte y no dejarte hablarme — ambos se sonrieron

— Perdonada oficialmente — le dijo Jack — ¿Quieres que te ayude a ponerte el collar?

— Sí, por favor — respondió ella y se volteó — Es maravilloso, lo adoro — dijo Elsa cuando el ya se lo había puesto

— Se ve muy lindo en ti — le dijo Jack y comenzó a acariciar su rosto — Te ves hermosa

El silencio se apodero del ambiente, pero no era incómodo para ninguno. El rostro de Jack se aproximó al de Elsa, ella podía sentir el aliento a menta de él golpear en sus labios. Los labios de Jack comenzaron a rozar suavemente los de Elsa mientras la tomaba por la cintura

— No te besaré si no quieres, pero créeme realmente quiero hacerlo — le susurró Jack observando sus labios

— Jack... — Elsa rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellos

Se continuaron besando hasta que el aire se hizo necesario. Juntaron sus frentes al finalizar. Nuevamente el silencio los invadió hasta que fue roto por Jack

— Me gustas Elsa — murmuró, sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar — Ahora lo descubrí. Quería impresionarte y ser todo lo que podías querer porque me gustas

— También me gustas — le dijo ella dando un suave beso en sus labios

— Si quieres lo podríamos intentar y ver si esto tiene futuro

— Me encantaría — sus labios se unieron por tercera vez en la noche

— ¡Feliz Navidad! — le dijo Jack al soltar sus labios, pero no se separo de ella sino que se unió en un cálido abrazo que ella no dudó en corresponder

— ¡Feliz Navidad, Jack!

* * *

**¡Feliz navidad a todos los amantes Jelsa! Ya casi es 26, pero el ambiente Jelsa navideño sigue o por lo menos Jelsa**

**Comenten, me gustaría saber que les pareció.**

**XOXO**


End file.
